Henry
Henry is a main character in DTBEN10's Thomas and Friends Series. Personality Henry is generally well-behaved and friendly but is sometimes arrogant. Henry is also sometimes really worrisome, as shown in multiple occasions. He has shown instances when he was either moody, arrogant and vain, but proud, strong and witty. Unlike Gordon and James, Henry does not mind pulling trucks, especially as he is a mixed traffic engine, although when he is given the job of pulling the express whenever Gordon is unable to, this can get to his smokebox and he can act full of himself. Henry is the most likely to be respectful to smaller engines such as Thomas, Edward, Percy and Toby on a regular basis. He does not frequently antagonize his fellow friends, and usually shows remorse for his actions. Because of this, he is often considered much more friendly than Gordon and James. Henry has a thoroughbred look and like all thoroughbreds, tends to be somewhat highly strung and prone to illness which hinders his work. His illnesses almost always have something to do with his boiler, but after his accident with the Flying Kipper, he has a new shape now and is sympathetically driven, he'll give any engine a run for it's money. Appearances Season 1 "Past Tales" TBA "The Mines" TBA "Dirty Diesel" TBA "Evidence Never Lies" TBA "Crossing Disasters" TBA "Evil Arrival" TBA "Chased Through Sodor" TBA cameo Season 2 "The Missing Engine" TBA "R.I.P" TBA "Sodor On Edge - Part 1" TBA "Sodor On Edge - Part 2" TBA "Sodor On Edge - Part 3" TBA "Sodor On Edge - Part 4" TBA 'Sodor On Edge - Part 5" TBA "Sodor On Edge - Part 6 TBA Season 3 Moving On TBA Back To Crewe TBA Playing Dead TBA Season 4 The Grand Discovery TBA "The Sodor Memorial Stand" TBA The Goldust Miracle TBA Mount Sodor Again TBA "Saved From Scrap" TBA The Storm TBA 87546 TBA To Kingdom Come TBA What Comes After TBA Ghosts TBA A New Beginning TBA Killed Victims This list shows the victims Henry has killed: *Diesel (Accidental) List Of Appearances Season 1 * "Past Tales" * "The Mines" * "Dirty Diesel" * "Evidence Never Lies" * "Crossing Disasters" * "Evil Arrival" * "Chased Through Sodor" (No Lines) Season 2 * "The Missing Engine" * "R.I.P" * "Sodor On Edge - Part 1" * "Sodor On Edge - Part 2" * "Sodor On Edge - Part 3" * "Sodor On Edge - Part 4" * "Sodor On Edge - Part 5" * "Sodor On Edge - Part 6” * "Aftermath" (No Lines) Season 3 * Moving On (No Lines) * Back To Crewe * Playing Dead Season 4 * "The Grand Discovery'' * "The Sodor Memorial Stand" (No Lines) * The Goldust Miracle * Mount Sodor Again (No Lines) * "Saved From Scrap" * The Storm (No Lines) * 87546 * To Kingdom Come * What Comes After * Ghosts (No Lines) * A New Beginning TTTE Films * Horror House (Death) * Blood Fair Trivia *Henry is the third character to gain a unknown status the first being Bertram, the second being James and the forth being Stanley. ** As of Playing Dead, he is also the Third character to lose his unknown status the First being James and the second being Stanley. ** This makes Henry the first character to have an unknown status but not come out as dead. *Henry Has a Tunnel named after Him. *In the Q&A Answers video, it is stated Henry is Douglas the Black Engine Number 10's favorite character from the show. *As of Playing Dead, Henry has appeared in 6 episode thumbnail arts. *Following Thomas' death, Henry and Percy are the only surviving Steam Team members, and the longest living characters in the series. *In the Q&A Answers video, it is stated that out of all of the characters still alive after the series, Henry was probably the one that was gonna die next. In fact, Henry was originally going to die in the Season 3 finale. Characters Category:Characters Category:Alive Category:Tender Engines Category:Green Engines Category:Steam Engines Category:Season 1 Characters Category:Season 2 Characters Category:Season 3 Characters Category:Season 4 Characters Category:Characters That Appeard in Dreams Category:Filling in the Gapes Season 1 Characters